Crumble
by koolgirl1120
Summary: A VERY short oneshot between BruceXDarcy where Darcy gets kidnapped and Hulk is not happy. Not my best work. Rated T for major angst and inappropriate themes.


**A.N. Hey all! This is a VERY short one-shot of Bruce and Darcy that i wrote when away from home with a blank piece of paper and a pen. It's not that good, but I'm planning on writing a oneshot for every Avenger couple. I've already got Tony/Pepper, Cap/OC, and this one, and I'm planning on doing a Thor/Jane as well as Clint/Natasha which would be a two-shot, so keep a look out for those :) This story has some major angst and moves rather quickly. Does not take place in any time period, but it must be after the Avengers movie.**

**I do not own anything.**

**CRUMBLE – Bruce/Darcy**

Doctor Bruce Banner never thought his resolve would crumble. Sure, sometimes his anger got the best of him and he turned into an angry green-rage monster, but he clung to the resolve that he would never endanger another girl's life by dating one; he never said that his stubbornness would crumble so easily. And all because of Darcy.

Darcy was a girl with a fearless attitude, had a pride the size of Texas, and was determined as hell – and Bruce had fallen for her; and fallen for her _hard_. He kept telling himself that it was the result of a lack of physical contact with a woman in years that his heart rate increased whenever she was near; that it was merely attraction and/or lust, not love. It was almost comical how much the genius had been wrong.

Darcy had been kidnapped and tortured, raped and abused, and Bruce hadn't un-hulked in an entire week. He only saw green and he had smashed everything in his wake, nearly taking down the Avengers Tower. He'd been absolutely _FURIOUS _that someone would do that to Darcy, to _his_ Darcy. Well, technically she wasn't _his _per se, as they weren't dating or anything, but the rage remained in his system long after he'd finally reverted to his human form.

After that, he'd been resigned for about two days before throwing that completely out the window and instead throwing _himself_ into his work. He searched for her day and night, and he could no longer call his little "crush" attraction or lust anymore. It was love; and that made the doctor work twice as hard to get her back.

March fifteenth, one month from her kidnapping, Bruce found her. The reunion had been silent, filled with tears and squeezing the life out of each other (Bruce wasn't in Hulk form) and no words were spoken. They seemed to know exactly what to do as their lips met in a passionate kiss that led them all the way back to the hellicarrier and one of the rooms aboard. Clothes were thrown off in their desperate _need_ to feel each other's skin, to know that the other still lived and that they were _right there_ in front of them – but Darcy was covered in horrible bruises, scratches, cuts, scars, the whole she-bang, not to mention the flashbacks.

And so, they simply laid there in each other's arms and they fell asleep. It would continue like that for another two years, until she was finally ready to let her bad memories go. Bruce waited patiently, consoling her after they had come so close only for her to burst into tears. He wanted to murder those bastards for what they did to her… again. Killing them once just wasn't enough. He wanted to do it in human form, so that he could actually remember their faces light faded from their eyes. But he couldn't, and so he contained his rage at all times until, two years later, he realized he'd stopped thinking about it completely.

What ensued was anything _but_ happily ever after. There were fights, there were injuries, there were tears, there were dangerous missions, there were times when Bruce hulked out; but even then, he'd never laid a finger on Darcy. But like Tony and Pepper, they made it work. They laughed together, they comforted each other, they reminded each other of things like anniversaries and food. There wasn't a doubt in either of their minds that they loved each other, and that was the way that it stayed… until their combined funeral, as the dirt crumbled onto both coffins, side by side.


End file.
